Currently, a Bellman cart, platform dolly and furniture moving dolly, or moving dolly, are three different, individual, moving equipments. One would need three separate pieces of equipments for carrying out three different types of moving tasks. There is no Bellman cart available that can be converted into a platform dolly or moving dolly. Further, no Bellman cart in prior art can be configured into a smaller piece for storage. Nor is there a platform dolly in the market that can be converted into a moving dolly. Moreover, current Bellman carts occupy a large space for storage and are not easy to transport because they cannot be dissembled into small pieces.
Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies, especially in connection with the making of an efficient, cost saving cart to effectively carry out the tasks that would require a Bellman cart, platform cart and moving dolly, and supply a meaningful, multi-functional, space saving moving cart for industry, family or individual.